


We fight, we fall, we kiss... in that order?

by ms_wincheslock



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_wincheslock/pseuds/ms_wincheslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro está herido y Chopper le pide a Sanji que lo vigile para que no se ponga a entrenar y se le reabra la herida. Esta vez la pelea entre Sanji y Zoro llevará a un desenlace inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fight, we fall, we kiss... in that order?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Fanfic de One Piece, espero que no esten demasiado OOC

El sol caía a plomo sobre el Going Merry cuando el contorno de una isla apareció en la línea del horizonte, aun apenas una silueta contra el cielo profundamente azul, pero el viento soplaba a su favor, inflando las velas y haciendo hondear alegremente la bandera así que llegarían allí antes del mediodía. La tripulación entera estaba en cubierta cuando Usopp gritó tierra a la vista.

Luffy empezó a saltar de alegría, gritando algo sobre provisiones y comida o algo parecido. Chopper estaba concentrado en su trabajo, la herida en el hombro de Zoro era un tajo bastante limpio y no debería tener ningún problema curándola sino fuera porque al estar en un sitio de tanta movilidad, y dado el empeño de Zoro de no estarse quieto ni un momento, la herida no dejaba de reabrirse. Finalmente decidió coserla aunque no era estrictamente necesario, sería más difícil hacer saltar los puntos que reabrir la herida desnuda. Vendó el hombro y bajó de un salto del taburete al que había estado subido.

-Intenta no moverte demasiado.- le dijo más por costumbre que porque de verdad creyera que iba a hacerle caso.

Como estaba previsto el sol estaba llegando a su cénit cuando atracaron en el puerto. Luffy estaba en tierra en un pestañeo y uno a uno todos los de la tripulación fueron dejando el barco. Al final solo quedaron en el barco Sanji que estaba dormitando en la baranda y Zoro que aún no se había movido de donde estaba sentado en el suelo. Antes de irse Chopper le pidió a Sanji que vigilara a Zoro para que no se pusiera a entrenar y se le saltaran los puntos.

-¿Por qué yo?- gruñó Sanji con disgusto, frunciendo la boca con un cigarrillo colocado en equilibrio entre sus labios. Pero Chopper ya se había alejado del barco sin molestarse en responderle.- Tsk, no es como si el marimo fuera a hacerme caso.- refunfuñó para sí. Genial, ahora era la niñera.

-Puedo oírte, ¿sabes?- replicó Zoro sin mirarle.

-Pues ya sabes, estate quieto para que Chopper no nos patee el culo a los dos.- dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Sanji no se sorprendió demasiado cuando oyó a Zoro levantarse del suelo y empezar a hacer flexiones. Entreabrió un ojo para mirarle, la piel morena del espadachín relucía con una fina capa de sudor a pesar de que solo acababa de empezar a hacer ejercicio. Sanji supuso que tendría algo que ver con el dolor del hombro, a pesar de que el rostro de Zoro no mostraba emoción alguna. Con un gruñido se incorporó hasta estar sentado en la baranda.

-¿No puedes descansar por un jodido día?- preguntó, su voz traslucía el mismo disgusto que siempre que se hablaban pero había un levísimo matiz de preocupación. Por un momento pensó que el otro iba a limitarse ignorarle.

-Tengo que hacerme más fuerte.- murmuró Zoro, en voz tan baja que Sanji estuvo a punto de no oírle. El rubio suspiró, había escuchado eso un millón de veces, tantas que las palabras habían perdido el sentido, convirtiéndose en un mantra.

El rubio se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos, poniéndose delante y mirándole subir y bajar. Contempló los músculos de su espalda, delineándose perfectamente bajo la piel con cada movimiento. Sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta que de repente se le había quedado seca.

-Como si fueras a conseguir algo.- dijo dándole una patada para apartarle el brazo, haciendo que casi se diera de bruces contra la cubierta. Zoro gruñó, apoyándose de nuevo en ambas manos y volviendo a las flexiones de inmediato.

-No me provoques, cocinero de mierda. No estoy de humor para machacarte ahora mismo.

-Ya, claro, tú machacándome a mí.- murmuró pero lo dejó pasar. Sanji pensó en largarse, no era problema suyo si el cabezota ese se desangraba, él lo había intentado. Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando vio que el vendaje empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Le dio una calada a su cigarro, sujetándolo entre los dedos y mordiéndose el labio.- Te he dicho que pares.- dijo agachándose y agarrándole del brazo para tirar de él hacia arriba.

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces?- Zoro tardó un segundo en reaccionar, revolviéndose contra él. Intentó pegarle un puñetazo con el brazo libre pero el hombro le chirrió de dolor y su puño pasó rozando el rostro de Sanji. El rubio aprovechó para empujarle, haciéndole caer de espaldas con la mala suerte de que perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él.

-Joder….- murmuró Sanji, apoyando inconscientemente las manos en el pecho de Zoro para incorporarse. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y de repente se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaban los dos en el suelo, él encima de Zoro, con una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera del espadachín. Sintió la piel cálida contra sus dedos.- Joder.- Cuando levantó la vista vio los ojos de Zoro clavados en sus manos, el corazón del espadachín se saltó un latido y Sanji no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa.

-¿De qué coño te ríes, cocinero de mierda?- gruñó pero sus ojos no se apartaron del rubio. Zoro hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y Sanji dio un pequeño bote al darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Se echó hacia atrás y Zoro aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar las tornas. En un segundo la espalda del cocinero estaba contra la madera y Zoro sonreía sobre él.- ¿Ya no te ríes?- preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, en parte por el dolor, en parte por el forcejeo y en parte por la cercanía del cuerpo del otro.

Sanji tenía las piernas inmovilizadas así que probó a darle un puñetazo pero Zoro le agarró por la muñeca. Rápidamente su otra mano quedó inmovilizada también.

-Suéltame, estúpido marimo.- gruñó el cocinero, sonrojado por la rabia y retorciéndose bajo el espadachín.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Zoro en un susurro, ligeramente divertido por los intentos de fuga del rubio. Sanji dejó de moverse y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos fueron conscientes de pronto de cada uno de los puntos en que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Zoro tragó saliva sonoramente y el cocinero se lamió los labios resecos.

Sanji estiró el cuello, arqueándose contra el suelo todo lo que podía, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él. Apenas podía considerarse un beso pero los ojos de ambos se cerraron de manera automática y Zoro se inclinó un poco, apenas unos milímetros, pero lo suficiente para que Sanji alcanzara sus labios más fácilmente. El espadachín estaba demasiado estupefacto al principio para responder al beso y justo cuando sus labios empezaban a moverse con los del rubio sintió un empujón en el pecho que lo lanzó hacia un lado.

Hizo un ruido ahogado al caer sobre el hombro herido y se incorporó de inmediato para ver a Sanji de pie ante él, frotándose las muñecas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había soltado. El rubio echó a caminar en dirección a la cocina y Zoro contempló cómo se alejaba sin decir nada. Clavó la vista en las tablas del suelo, levantando inconscientemente una mano para rozarse los labios. La voz del rubio, que lo miraba desde la puerta, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hey Zoro, deberíamos curarte esa herida antes de que vuelva Chopper.- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo para encenderlo, el de antes perdido en algún momento del forcejeo.

-¿Acabas de llamarme…?

-Solo cállate y ven aquí.- lo cortó el rubio haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y entrando en la cocina. Zoro se levantó y lo siguió, aun tocándose los labios, confundido.

Cuando Zoro entró en la cocina Sanji estaba de espaldas a él, cogiendo algo de los armarios. Zoro se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa.

El rubio se acercó a él con un barreño de agua y unas gasas y procedió a quitarle la venda. Mojó una de las gasas y empezó a limpiar la sangre, que ya llegaba hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Zoro apoyó los codos en la mesa y se dejó hacer, estremeciéndose ligeramente por el agua helada y un poco más cuando los dedos del rubio rozaban accidentalmente su piel. Una vez la herida estuvo limpia y había dejado de sangrar Sanji sacó el hilo y la aguja que había cogido del botiquín de Chopper. Todos habían tenido que aprender a hacer una sutura básica, era parte de la vida de pirata, así que el cocinero dio las primeras dos puntadas con seguridad y precisión. Zoro siseó y se tensó por completo, la herida debía de estar especialmente sensible después de reabrirse tantas veces. Sin pensar en lo que hacía Sanji acarició la espalda de Zoro suavemente, paseando los dedos por toda la extensión de la columna. El espadachín pareció relajarse un poco y el otro terminó de coser la herida en un santiamén. Volvió a vendarle el hombro con vendas limpias, entreteniéndose un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. Finalmente se apartó, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa.

-Listo.- anunció, bastante orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Gracias.- respondió Zoro levantándose. Se giró en dirección a la puerta y estaba a punto de marcharse pero de pronto volvió a girarse, acercándose a Sanji e invadiendo su espacio, acorralándole contra la mesa. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-Pa-para que me soltaras.- contestó el rubio, balbuceando un poco por la sorpresa de esa pregunta tan directa. Zoro arqueó una ceja, Sanji tenía que admitir que no había sonado muy convincente.- Y porque me apetecía.- reconoció suspirando, mirándolo a través de los mechones rubios que le caían sobre los ojos.

Un silencio tenso se creó entre ellos, aunque el tipo de tensión no era necesariamente mala. Los ojos de Sanji se desviaron hacia sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos y Zoro pasó la lengua por sus propios labios como si aún pudiera sentir los del otro sobre ellos. Esta vez fue el espadachín el que hizo el primer movimiento, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus frentes y sus narices casi se rozaban. Zoro pudo ver como Sanji cerraba los ojos.

-¡SANJI! ¿Está ya la comida? ¡Tengo hambreee!- la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y Luffy entró como un vendaval. Zoro y Sanji se separaron de un salto que casi los deja a cada uno en una punta de la habitación.

A Luffy lo siguieron Chopper, Nami, Robin y el resto y pronto la cocina estuvo abarrotada de gente y Sanji se apresuró a empezar a hacer la comida que tendría que haber estado preparando en vez de, bueno, eso. Todos se sentaron a la mesa a esperar la comida, hablando de lo que habían encontrado en la isla.

-Bueno, ¿y qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos?- preguntó Nami mirando primero a Sanji y después a Zoro. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron durante un segundo a través de la habitación. El plato que el rubio estaba sujetando cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y Zoro empezó a toser atragantandose con lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡NADA!- gritaron los dos al unísono.


End file.
